Wolf's Howl
by The Radical Dreamer
Summary: Harry Potter, named Richter Streich for most of his life, has to return to his homeland of Britain and infiltrate Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. How will he get used to school life and other adjustments? Harry/Daphne.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Italics are foreign language and thoughts. In this chapter, they are speaking German.

The events of HP take place ten years later.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17th, 2007<strong>

Lightning streaked across the sky followed by thunder as rain poured heavily in downtown Berlin. Most of the citizens of the city were hurrying home as to escape the rain, while some had to remain outside and continue about their jobs. One man, however, didn't seem to mind the downpour as he calmly strolled down the sidewalk in his hooded black raincoat. The back of the raincoat had a white outline of snarling wolf head with a yellow lightning bolt snared in its teeth. The hooded man ignored the pedestrians scurrying around in search of shelter from the rain and made his way into a nearby alley, quickly checking if he was followed as he turned. Satisfied that he wasn't followed, he continued his stride into the alley that appeared more ominous from the thunderstorm. After making a few turns, he stopped in front of the back door of a tall building. The door was locked with so many spells, a simple Alohamora spell couldn't unlock it.

However, didn't stop the man as he held his hand against the door and muttered an unintelligible chant. With a loud click, the door was now unlocked. He entered the building and immediately sensed something was wrong.

Nobody was there.

He was told that the people he was supposed to meet were to wait for him in the entrance. Not taking any chances, he unbuttoned his his raincoat to reveal a gray long-sleeve v-neck shirt that revealed a white undershirt underneath it along with a silver wolf head necklace hanging around his neck. He had a white hilted, black-sheathed katana hanging from his belt on his left side and wore black pants with black combat boots. The man immediately took a stance with his right hand gripped on the hilt of his sword.

_Behind you!_ His instincts warned him

He quickly, in the blink of an eye, drew his sword and twirled around to block a sword strike aimed for his head, the action throwing his hood to reveal a head full of raven black hair that had a ponytail in the back. The was revealed to have deep, emerald green eyes, a thin face with a five o' clock shadow, and perhaps the most interesting of all, a lightning bolt-shaped scar hiding slightly behind his bangs. This man was none other than Harry Potter, who was supposedly missing since Voldemort killed the infant Harry's babysitter and attacked him, mysteriously leaving Harry alive while Voldemort allegedly dead on Halloween night of the year 1991.

The unknown attacker quickly launched a kick to Harry's head while holding out against his block. Harry blocked the kick with his unarmed hand and countered with his own kick against the assailant's side, launching him into nearby wall with a grunt of pain. Not wanting to give his opponent a chance to recover, Harry quickly maneuvered himself to wall with his katana poised in a jabbing motion aimed for his head, electricity crackling around the blade. The attacker moved his head out the way, leaving Harry's sword embedded into the spot where his head previously occupied, the electricity dissolving. Taking advantage of Harry's opening, he swung his sword at his neck, stopping just short of impact while leaving the tip nudging uncomfortably against his jugular. The attacker smirked.

"You're late, Potter." He said with a tone of faux annoyance.

Recognizing the voice and finally getting a good look at his assailant. Harry smirked as well as he pulled out his katana and sheathed it.

"I was told to come at seven in the morning, was I not? And it's Richter Streich as I've always told you, Leon."

The finally named Leon took the tip of his sword, a double edged katana, away from Richter's neck and placed it in its crimson sheath. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and his piercing blue eyes gazed at Richter.

"No, it was SIX in the morning and you'll always be Potter to me, Potter. Now follow me, everyone's waiting in German Minister's office." He turned and gestured for Richter to follow as he entered a hallway across the room.

Meet Leon Maxwell, an American wizard in the mercenary group Lightning Strike. He stood about four inches taller than Richter at six feet, two inches. He and Richter were trained under the same master, a Japanese-German wizard warrior named Yamato Streich, even though Leon was around five years older than Richter. When they completed their training within ten years, they went their separate ways for a few months, taking jobs as a bounty hunter before being contacted by Lightning Strike because of their immense skill. Even though both of them are rivals, they are best friends and will always respect each other.

Richter followed Leon down the hallway and they entered an elevator going up to the tenth floor. When the elevator door opened, they walked down the hall to the two door entrance of the German Minister of Magic's office and entered the room. Everyone inside ceased their chatter and turned their attention to Richter and Leon. Leon smirked and took his place on the wall near the doors.

_"Look who decided to finally showed up, men!"_ he jabbed at Richter.

_"And women!"_ a Latina woman piped up along with another woman. Leon nodded in their direction.

_"And women."_ He added.

Some shook their heads at Richter while the rest turned their attention to the man sitting at his desk, Emil Faust. The German Minister of Magic.

_"Alright, people. Now that Herr Streich has arrived, we can begin our meeting and your debriefing."_ The menacing looking man said with authority. With his short blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a simple black suit that somehow made him look menacing.

Everyone in the room sans Minister Faust were the nine members of Lightning Strike. The term "mercenary group" can be very loosely used. Lightning Strike first became together in 1983 with only five people, gathering more people over the years. They were composed of some of the strongest warriors from across the world. The term warriors, not wizards and witches, is used because they fight in ways that no ordinary wizard or witch can. They trained themselves to not rely only on wands to use their magic. They used their entire bodies as magical conduits, making them formidable opponents to anyone against them. Of course, each member has their own specialties and weaknesses.

While they were apart of the same group, the missions they all took were mostly solo missions. Divide and Conquer was their motto, as they worked better alone with their own assignments. The only time two or more people of Lightning Strike were assigned the same task was in 2003 to deal with the short uprising of a Russian Dark Lord. That ended fairly quickly and as such was never mentioned outside Russian borders.

Starting from the person left side of the room leaning against the wall was a tall werewolf man named Bruno Capazzo, who hailed from Venice, Italy. He stood at six feet, five inches with short blond hair and green eyes. He was also wearing a raincoat, though it was dark brown and had a emblem that was a single black circle outline with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle on the left breast pocket. Only black jeans and dark brown boots were visible. Bruno was silent most of the time and his specialty was being able to control his wolf transformation on the full moon through sheer force of will and use the abilities of the werewolf, such as enhanced senses and speed, in human form.

The next person standing to his right was the Latina women who spoke earlier, Anna Fernandez. She was short at five feet, four inches with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a black tank top on with blue jeans and black boots. She had a tattoo of a heart with a lightning bolt striking through the middle on her right forearm. Anna was from a no name village in Venezuela that was raided by Death Squads. As she was raised in the jungle, her specialty is stealth and hunting. Anna is mostly a prankster and defuses tension when she wants to.

The other woman that spoke was Danielle Shaw, a black haired, blue eyed woman from London. She stood at five feet, six inches with a forest green raincoat that had a silver necklace of an eagle carrying a bolt of lightning in its claws hanging from her neck. Only her black pants and boots were visible. Her specialty is infiltration and intelligence gathering. She's somewhat like Anna and is down-to-earth.

The next person propped against the right door is Mikhail Gaidar, a brown haired, gray eyed man standing at six fee who hailed from Saint Petersburg, Russia. He had a red headband tied around his head, wore a black long sleeve shirt with a fist holding a bolt of lightning on the front, forest green combat pants and black combat boots. His eyes held the look of a haunted soul that had seen entirely too much a human should see in their lifetime. Needless to say, he held a serious attitude and his specialty was close-quarters combat and brute strength.

The five foot, nine inch man standing next to Mikhail is Desmond Bishop from Toronto, Canada. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, wore a dark blue raincoat with an emblem of a bow with a lightning bolt replacing the arrow. Only black pants and combat boots were visible. He is patient and easy-going, making it very hard to piss him off. His specialty is long range warfare and spying.

The man standing next to Minister Faust's desk with his hands in his pockets was Hao Kwei, a Chinese exiled monk from a village just outside of Hong Kong. With his tied back black hair and brown eyes, he wore a red monk outfit with black boots. The emblem of a Chinese Dragon with a lightning bolt ensnared in its sharp teeth was embedded on the left breast and on the back of his shirt. Hao is a master of martial arts and meditation, allowing him augment his magic into his punches and kicks, as well as using nature as his weapons. He keeps to himself, only talking when spoken to.

Now next to Richter is Leon Maxwell from Phoenix, Arizona. He wore a blood red raincoat that the emblem of a phoenix surrounded by a single bolt of lightning on the back. His belt was surrounding the raincoat and held his double-edged katana. On the sheath was the symbol of a wolf head breathing fire. He was nicknamed The Fire Wolf during his time as a bounty hunter and in Lightning Strike. Obviously, his specialty is sword fighting. Leon was also a master of the element, fire. His katas revolve around the use of conjuring flames with his sword.

Obviously, we have Richter Streich, formerly known as Harry Potter, standing next to Leon at five feet, eleven inches. After he was found outside of the remains of his Godric's Hollow home by Yamato, he was adopted and named Richter Streich. He and Yamato traveled a lot and as a result, he was multilingual. When he turned five, his adoptive father had found Leon abandoned in Phoenix. Sensing the potential within Leon and Richter, Yamato decided to train both of them in sword fightning. When Richter turned thirteen, Yamato told him his true identity as Harry Potter. He was informed of his famous status in the Magical World and that he was still being searched for in Great Britain. Richter decided to keep his given name and sent a letter to his birth parents to let them know that he was alive and happy where he is. He never got a letter back, which suited him.

When he turned fifteen, he completed his training under Yamato along with Leon and was told that they had to leave the nest, so to speak. Richter left and gained a job as a bounty hunter, where his mastery of sword fighting and the element of lightning and electricity gained him the name of The Thunder Wolf. After a year as a bounty hunter, he was invited into Lightning Strike, where he did missions such as assassinate a warlord in Magical Cuba, destroy weapon facilities, etc. He was rarely in contact with the other members of Lightning Strike. Like Leon, he is easygoing and friendly, but he is also serious and a loner. Richter refers to himself as a lone wolf, as he doesn't really like working with others.

And finally, we have the founder of Lightning Strike and the oldest member, Gustav Boswell, standing in front of Minister Faust. He hailed from Valence, France. He stood at six feet, three inches with graying blond hair and blue eyes. Gustav wore a black militaristic uniform that had the emblem of a single bolt of lightning below his right shoulder. Contrary to popular belief, he was not the leader. Lightning Strike doesn't have a leader in charge, as they rarely meet in the same time and place. He kept a straight face at all times. His specialty was magical combat and the element of earth, being able to cause mini-quakes and tunnel underground to make an escape, along with other uses.

Minister Faust cleared his throat and spoke.

_"As you may know, the person that calls himself Lord Voldemort has returned to power and has been wrecking havoc across Great Britain. He is recruiting his forces at a quicker pace than he did the last time he rose to power. I worry that soon, he will launch an invasion on Germany to seize the former Dark Lord Grindelwald's headquarters soon."_ He spoke.

Bruno lifted himself off of the wall and straightened.

_"What's inside Grindelwald's old headquarters? I thought that everything had been cleared out of that fortress when Dumbledore defeated him the same day the Nazis were defeated?"_ He inquired. Minister Faust shook his head forlornly.

_"I'm afraid that is not true. My predecessors laid out false information about it because it was cursed so deeply with Grindelwald's dark magic that nobody except someone with dark power equal to Grindelwald could access it. Anyone else that even set foot inside was driven to madness. Not only that, but it houses several of Grindelwald's spellbooks and artifacts that would no doubt attract Voldemort to the fortress like a moth to a flame."_

Richter stepped forward.

_"How would Voldemort know about it?"_

_"In the last war with him, he placed many Death Eater spies in our ministry and searched our files. When he first learned of this, he did try to seize it, but failed because our defense force was very strong. However, that invasion lead to our military forces being cut down 70%. We are still suffering because of that, which leads me to why I called all you here today."_ He paused to take a sip of his coffee.

_"Not only do I fear Voldemort launching another invasion and accessing Grindelwald's work, but that his influence will eventually spread all across Europe. I know that I hold a lot of influence in the ICW, but it won't be enough. He's embedded his backwards views too deeply in most of their hearts. It may not be blatant, but it's noticeable if you look hard enough. What I want you do that I will pay you extensively for is to help Britain deal with him and his Death Eaters. They are surprisingly holding him off well, but it won't be enough."_ He paused to let the information sink in.

_"How much is in it for us?"_ Danielle asked.

_"About fifty thousand galleons each."_

Everybody, including silent Hao and disciplined Gustav, were whispering excitedly amongst themselves. After a minute, they silenced and let Minister Faust speak again.

_"Now that I see you are motivated enough, I have nine file right here."_ He lifted up said files. _"Each one has your missions inside of it. I hope I don't have to tell you to keep my country's name out your actions."_

_"NO SIR!"_ Everyone shouted.

_"Good. Now take your respective file and dismiss yourselves."_

Everyone went up to the Minister's desk and grabbed their file and took off. Richter took his file nd headed out. When he got into the elevator and went down, he opened his file and after reading it, he got the surprise of his life. He never expected to have to do this. At the top of the file it read these exact words:

**Infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter and gain Dumbledore's trust.**

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I have no idea when the next chapter will be uploaded, so bear with me.<p> 


End file.
